


Power protect us all...

by Vaela



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Parental relation, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-05-03 04:10:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14560569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaela/pseuds/Vaela
Summary: Strange time travel! DT meets MM, what else can I say? How to avoid time travel paradoxes? How rangers will react?! Come and see!





	1. Chapter 1

What was the last thing that Kira remembered? They were fighting with new Mesogog's creature, she was pushed away from this thing after her attack with petra's grips, Ethan was next to her, protecting her with tricera's shield from the laser. She murmured quiet "thanks". Dr. O and Trent were very close to the monster, but they planned to jump away because Conner was planning to use battlerizer. But... what happened after this? There was a bright light and nothing else after this.

She was trying to open her eyes, but she was still sleepy. She murmured something and moved her head.

\- Guys, I think that one of them is waking. - unknown for her voice said.

Kira heard some group of people coming closer to her, she planned to stand and prepare for an eventual fight, but she was too weak for this.

\- How are you feeling? - this voice she could recognize without a problem?

\- Dad? What happened... - she said with a confused voice. Finally, she manages to open her eyes and look through her helmet at people, who were standing around her. She didn't recognize anybody except her father... but what the hell happened to him? Her mind wasn't clear at the moment. - What is going on with that hair? or white? - She asked and rubbed her helmet. She looked around. She had so many questions. Who were all of this people, where the hell was they?

\- You must mistake me for someone else, I'm not your father. - Tommy answered and raised his bows highly. That made Kira look shocked at him, but they couldn't see her mimics, because she still had the helmet on. Now, when she looked at Tommy more awake, she saw that he is... younger?

\- Jason?! Trini?! Bill?! Kim?! Zach?! WHAT THE HELL?! - She was shocked, she stood up and looked around again... Was she in the original command center?! BUT HOW?!

\- What? How do you know us? - Jason asked, looking and confused ranger.

\- Power Down. - She said and she wasn't in the dino thunder ranger suit anymore, she looked at them. That was so strange?! So what?! Now they could time travel? She realized that it was stupid for her to turn down her powers... maybe...

\- Is it some kind of Mesogog trick? - Kira asked looking at the rangers. - Where are the others?! - Kira asked, trying to keep calm herself.

Original rangers looked at each other, confused.

\- Listen... I don't know who Mesogog is, but the other rangers are in the main room in our command center. They are still examined. - Tommy said, making Kira gulp. This couldn't be real! IT JUST COULDN'T! She couldn't trust them. But... what other choices she had?

\- Take me to them... - Kira said with an as strong voice as she could manage.

\- No... you have to answer some questions. - Jason decided.

\- Listen, red ranger. I'm ranger too... and I don't really know where is the rest of my team and if they are alright. I will answer every question after I see them. - she was decided, she needed to be sure what happened to the rest.

\- Jason, relax. Zordon said that there is good energy inside them, just let her see her teammates. - Trini said and looked at Jason and Tommy. White ranger nodded and helped DT yellow ranger to stand, checking if she could stand of her own, after that, they went to the main hall in the command center, where she saw Dr. O, Conner, Ethan and Trent lying on the ground. This funny robot... Alpha if she remembered correctly, was scanning them. Oh no! What if he realizes that there is... two Olivers? Should she tell them?

\- WELCOME, YELLOW RANGER. - Zordon said, Kira, looked at his face and gulped. She didn't know what to say.

\- Hi? Zordon? - she said uncertainly.

\- How do you know who he is, and who are we? - Jason said, suspicious but Kira ignored him.

\- How are they, Alpha? - She asked with fearful voice, looking at her team.

\- THEY WERE MORE EXPOSED TO THE STRANGE ENERGY THAT WE FOUND IN YOU TOO. - Zordon answered.

\- I was away from the fight, monster throw me and Eth.. my fellow blue ranger protect me with his shield from laser shoot... maybe because of this. - Kira said what she remembered the last.

\- Were you fighting with the monster? Where? We didn't know that there are others active teams, Zordon. - Tommy said and looked at his mentor, but before Zordon managed to answer, Kira cut in the conversation.

\- There aren't. But will be. In the future. - Kira answered and looked at Zordon. - I'm yellow ranger from 2005. I don't know how we were transferred here... I don't know what happened after this fight. I just remember bright light... and nothing else. - She explained.

\- What?! Wow?! No Way! Really?! - She heard many voices behind her, but she ignored them.

\- Ai ai ay ai... - Alpha started to calibrating his scanner again, Kira noticed that he was scanning Dr. O.

\- WHAT IS WRONG, ALPHA? - Zordon asked.

\- My scanner is showing something impossible. - Robot answered and Billy rushed to him, to check what is wrong. Kira looked down... god, how this could happen? What should he do?!

\- If you are checking his DNA and you found similar match.... then the scanner is not wrong Alpha. - Kira gulped and looked at Alpha and Billy. Tommy rushed to them too, he had to know what is going on. The rest of the Rangers were just looking at them.

\- Black DinoThunder Ranger... is Tommy Oliver from future. - Kira answered and bit her lips.

\- What?! - other shocked screams.

\- Well... that would match the readings... but there is something different in his DNA. - Billy answered, not knowing if he believed this girl, but that would match.

\- Probably this is his dino gem, the source of our powers. It is bonded to our DNA. - Kira answered automatically and showed yellow gem on her silver bracelet.

\- This... this... is Tommy from the future? - Kim asked, looking at the black ranger. She went to her Tommy and caught his hand.

\- Yeah. The rest is unknown to you, but... black ranger is Tommy. - Kira answered. It was strange to call Dr. O as "Tommy". Usually, she called him Dr. O or Dad, not by his name. That was weird.

\- But... - Jason started saying something, but then Zordon interrupted him.

\- RANGERS. TIME TRAVEL IS COMPLICATED THING. WE DON'T KNOW HOW THEIR JOURNEY WILL AFFECT THEIR FUTURE. WE MUST BE CAREFUL. - Zordon said with his wise voice. Jason only nodded... then Kira felt very tired, she was losing ground under her feet. Zach caught her before she fell.

\- Thanks... Gezz. I feel so weak. - Kira murmured and looked at the rest, standing by herself but holding the console panel just in case.

\- You should rest probably. - Trini said, coming closer to the fellow yellow ranger.

\- I will answer rest of the questions later. okay? - Kira asked, looking at Tommy, who was the leader of the team if she remembered correctly.

\- Yeah. - Tommy nodded, he was still shocked by the news that ranger on the ground was him from the future, he was still shocked about all of this. He thought that he saw all the weird things from Ranger's life, but it was still surprising him. Trini and Zach helped Kira to go to the other room, where she was lying before.

This was so complicated.

They had to come back to their time, but how?!

When the rest will wake up?!

Power protect us all...


	2. Chapter 2

It didn't take long for Kira to fell asleep, they put her in the sleeping bag and she fell asleep immediately. Probably they had here sleeping bags in the emergency case, but she didn't think about that, she needed some sleep. Trini and Zach left her alone and returned to the rest. They were quite confused, shocked... they didn't know what to do or say. They were just standing and looking at 4 rangers on the ground. Billy was scanning the last one - white ranger.

\- Zordon... do you believe her? - Tommy asked, at this moment he realized that they didn't ask about her name, but they will have time for that. For now, they had to do something about it.

\- YES, TOMMY. I BELIEVE THAT SHE IS SAYING TRUTH, BUT THAT CREATES A BIG PROBLEM IN THE TIMELINE. EVEN I CAN'T PREDICT HOW THIS WILL END FOR EVERYBODY. - Zordon said to his rangers with a serious voice. This rangers were away from their time, how the universe will react to their presence in the past? Nobody could tell that.

Tommy rubbed his forehead. He had five future rangers in commander center, four unconscious, one sleeping. One of them was his future version and the other one was calling him "dad" for some reason. Maybe she was only confused by this time travel, but he couldn't forget how she reacted to see him. She asked about his hair and color of his clothing... she recognized him... There was a way that she was his daughter from future?

\- Billy? - Tommy asked, looking at the blue ranger. - Can you check if... this yellow ranger DNA match mine? - he asked, looking at him. Billy was confused at the beginning but he realized after a sec what Tommy was thinking about. He checked it quite quickly.

\- No... she isn't your daughter, I don't know why she called you dad. Probably she was confused. - Billy answered. This future yellow ranger wasn't his kid. Tommy sighed with relief. That would be too complicated if that was his child. He wasn't sure what he would think about his child as a ranger. For him that was his life, but is this something that he wants for his child? God, Tommy... you are too young for that thoughts. He looked at Kimberly and smiled.

\- You all should return to the homes... we can't do much here. I will stay with them. - Tommy said, looking at other rangers. He kissed Kim for goodbye and every ranger except Tommy and Billy went to their houses. Billy was finishing the scan.

\- Can you tell when they will wake up? - Tommy asked Billy and Alpha.

\- This energy is leaving them quite quickly, but in yellow ranger case, this energy was almost gone when she woke up. They are full of it... at this speed, they should wake up maybe tomorrow. - Billy answered, looking at his leader.

\- Go home, Billy. - he said with the tired voice. - I will stay in the case if our guest wakes up. - he added after a while.

\- Ay yi ay ay, you Tommy should rest too. - Alpha said.

\- I will do that later. Don't worry. - Tommy smiled and looked at Billy, who after quick goodbye teleported from CC. Someone has to stay here and all of them knew that Tommy had the best opportunity to do this. He looked at the black ranger. He was from 2005... and he was still a ranger? With new color? Still kicking in this? He didn't know what to think about it. From one side it seemed cool, but... he dreamed about future with Kimberly, quiet house away from noises of the town, but it looks like future have different plans for him.

\- TOMMY, WHAT IS TROUBLING YOU? - Zordon asked.

\- Nothing... just... I'm thinking about my future. - He answered honestly with his eyes glued to the black ranger, some part of him still didn't believe that he is really him. Probably that doubting side will vanish after this guy demorph, but for now it can't happen, cuz he is unconscious in morphed form. Zordon said nothing, that was something new.

\- I will check what with... her. - Tommy said after a while and went to the room where Kira was sleeping. He sat on his sleeping bag and watch her sleep. That probably was creepy, but... it seemed somehow natural for him. Billy confirmed that she isn't his daughter, but he felt bound to this girl. He didn't know why, but when she looked at him the first time and recognized him, she had something in her eyes. Before that she was confused, scared a little bit... but after she saw him, she'd seemed to calm down.

Really, he didn't know how much he was just sitting there, watching her breathing, drowning in his own thoughts.

Then, he heard her voice.

\- Bu! - she said with the smile. He jumped a little bit, but he wouldn't admit that he looked at her and smiled.

\- Hey... how are you feeling?

\- Better now. - she nodded and rubbed her eyes. - How long are you sitting here? - she asked.

Tommy realized, that he had no idea.

\- A while. - he answered. - I just realized that I don't know your name, it's strange to call you yellow ranger all the time. - He confessed with the little smile.

\- Kira. - yellow ranger smiled and slowly sat.

\- Nice to meet you, Kira. - he said with little bit too official voice.

\- Yeah... well... for me we had already met. A long time ago. It strange. - She shook her head and looked at him. Seeing her dad at her age was definitely something that she could call strange. She still couldn't believe that he had long hair like this.

\- Can you tell me something about my future? - Tommy asked, looking at her.

\- I could... but I don't know if I should. - Kira answered after a while of the doubt. She didn't know if she should tell him anything. She could affect their own timeline. That was so weird! Why was it her who woke up first? Dr. O would be better in this situation, or even Ethan with his nerd mind.

\- You called me 'dad'. - He looked at her, wanting to know something about it. He asked Billy, he said that she isn't his daughter, but he couldn't just let it go... there was something, but he couldn't say what it was. He was feeling this, even if he didn't know her. That was so strange. Kira gulped and looked down.

\- That's a long story. - she answered.

\- We have time, Alpha said that your friends probably won't wake up till tomorrow. - white ranger answered with the sigh. He was pushing this subject, but he wasn't certain why. He just wanted to know, if he doesn't find out, his mind probably will explode. Kira sighed.

\- Well... future you adopted me a few months ago. But he is like a father to me since I became a ranger. - She answered and gather some courage to look at past Tommy face. She wasn't sure if he will be satisfied with this answer. She sighed as memories came to her mind.

_It was the day, as usual, her father beat her quite hard yesterday, but she could move, so she wasn't complaining. She went to CyberCafe to meet with her friends. She was playing today a little concert at the cafe. She said good afternoon to everybody and went to the stage, where she sat down and started to check her guitar. Then Dr. O came over with apple juice for her._

_\- Here, have it. - he said with the smile, giving her drink._

_\- Thanks, Da... Dr. O - she said with the smile. She called him dad few times, she didn't know if he didn't realize it, didn't hear or he was ignoring it. But he was really like a father to her. For them all. He was on her every gig, he watched Conner's matches, sometimes he was allowing Ethan to use a computer in the base to play some games because there he hadn't 'lags' or he was allowing Trent to draw in the base. He was like the second father to all of them, but for her... he was only parental figure she had in her life._

_\- No problem... Kira, what is this? - his smile fell off when he noticed a bruise on her neck._

_\- Something after last fight with 'drones. - she lied quickly._

_\- Kira... last time we fought them was last week, this is too fresh. - he noticed, making Kira curse in her mind._

_\- It's nothing. I must start the concert. - she said, trying to avoid the subject, but when she saw Dr. O look, she knew that he won't forget that._

Tommy was shocked. Did he adopt her? Will adopt her? So she was his daughter, but not in the blood. He was an adoptive child too, he understood that feeling, but Kira seemed to be more than fine with that. He didn't know what to think.

\- You are our mentor... you learned us what means to be Power Ranger. But, without offense, you are something more, than the head in the tube. - she couldn't help herself, she had to call Zordon that way. Because he was head in the tube! - You were on my every gig in local Cafe, at Conner's soccer matches, you are nagging Ethan for playing too long, you support Trent's artistical hobby. - she started counting everything that he was doing for them, he was more than a mentor. Everything that she was saying made him more shocked than he was before, he was just quiet and he was listening. He guessed that these names are names of other rangers; blue, red and white.

\- You are helping us with our homework or pretending not to see when we are trying to steal answers to pop quiz you are planning to do next day in the class... - she smiled, remembering when Dr. O caught them red-handed and admitted that he knew from the beginning about their plans.

\- Pop quiz? Class? - he asked surprised.

\- Ohh... yeah. You are our teacher. Science Teacher. - She added, realizing that that must be quite shocking for him. Not many people in high school think about being a teacher in future.

\- Really? - He raised his bow.

\- Yeah... we call you Dr. O, you have Ph.D. - she shrugged her arms. - Well... you are our mentor, our teacher... but mostly you are part of this weird family. Like second father... but for me, you were first. - she sighed. Surprisingly it felt good to tell this. Like taking some pressure from her arms. She'd never needed to tell that, they knew this, but it was nice to say this.

\- My family was the pathological mess... give me a whole army of tyranodrones, Mesogog's monsters, but Power protect me from my family. - she laughed bitterly. Tommy gave her warming smile. - When you realized that something was wrong... well. You acted... and now, I'm Kira Oliver. - she shrugged again. She was surprised how easily she could say about this. Maybe because she was speaking with Tommy? In some twisted way, she was speaking to her father.

\- Wow... I don't know what to say. - he answered honestly.

\- You don't have to say anything. - she shrugged. - You will give me lecture in the future. - she smiled. That was weird but... she felt quite freely around Tommy? Probably she won't behave this way in the other company, but now... well. It was ok.

Then they heard the sound of the alarm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if anybody read this, but here you go. Second chap!


	3. Chapter 3

When Kira and Tommy heard sound of the alarm, they rushed to the main room, to see the globe. Alpha was holding his robotic head and repeated all the time his "Ai ai ai", Kira would laugh normally, but now she wanted to know what happened. 

\- Alpha, Zordon...- Tommy started to asking, but then he heard Kira curse. 

\- What the fuck... - Kira sounded suprised. 

\- Language! - Tommy turned quickly  and looked at her with raised bow. Kira was shocked by his behavior... it was like... like her father. He was doing that all the time when he heard her cursing. With the same tone of voice and with the same mimics and with the same look! That was crazy! After a few seconds Tommy realised what he did. That wasn't in his style, he didn't curse but who he was to pointing that to somebody? Oh wait... he was her father... in the future. 

They looked at each other, knowing that something is... what? happening? they had some kind of bond? What the hell. Kira looked again at the globe. 

\- This is Zeltrax and Elsa. They are from my time.... but how they managed... - Kira looked at Zordon, serching for some kind help or advice. 

\- THE TIME TUNNEL, WHICH WAS CREATED BY YOUR TRAVEL, IS STILL OPEN AND WILL BE 'TILL THE TIME YOU RETURN TO YOUR TIME. YOUR ENEMIES HAD TO FIND A WAY TO USE IT TOO. - Zordon answered. Kira started to wondering if this was all planned by Mesogog or not. She really would like to have the rest of the time at her side... at least have her father, who would know everything... he always knows.

\- I must stop them before they start to do some damage. - Kira decided and looked at her unconcious team. She was alone. She had to do this alone. 

\- You aren't going there alone. - Tommy said with strong voice of the leader. 

\- I had to. They are my enemies, not yours. At least... not yet. - She looked at black dino thunder ranger and sighed. 

\- You will be outnumbered, I will go with you.

\- No. If something happens to you now, god knows how this will affect my father. You stay here. - Normally, she would even argue with her father, she always knew that she was on the losing position, but now... she couldn't risk so much. 

\- You are not going there alone. - Tommy was deadly serious... he looked more like Dr. O now than he should. He was serious, he was worring about her. Kira only murmured 'i'm sorry' and used her sonic scream on Tommy. He didn't expect attack and that was something new to him. Kira managed to knock him out. Alpha covered his "ears" too and Zordon seemed to be shocked. 

\- He will wake up quite quickly. He can't go with me. - She looked at Zordon, who nodded with understand. 

\- Dino Thunder! Power Up! - Kira screamed and morphed into a ranger and Alpha teleported her to the Elsa and Zeltrax. This was first time, she had to faced them alone. Easily she could die right now, but she will be careful. 

\- Couple of the year, how do you manage to get here? - Kira taunted, what wasn't exacly smart. Elsa murmured something under her nose and Zeltrax looked angry hearing about this 'couple of the year'. 

\- My master's interest should concern you, yellow ranger. - Elsa said and then she attacked, Kira was prepared for that, but fighting with her and with this can left after tomato soup was too much for Kira. She knew that she can't win this fight, but she couldn't drag young Tommy into this... but then she saw Mighty Morphin rangers... all of them except Tommy. Zordon had to told them. Ugh! That wasn't their fight! But... help was welcome right now. 

\- Come on Zeltrax, we don't have time. - Elsa said, when they were losing the fight and they used the portal to run away... did they managed to open something like this here? What does that mean? All of that make Kira headache. They returned to the Command Centre, where Tommy were slowing waking up. He looked at Kira with rubbing his head. 

\- What did you do to me? - he asked which tired voice, all the time was shocked and they looked at Kira... Zordon didn't tell him that Kira knocked Tommy.

\- I couldn't risk that you will die in the battle. Or something will happen to you... - Kira answered and gulped. Then she looked at Alpha and Zordon. - I don't know how all of this will affect the future... if it will affect at all... I just wanna be careful. - she sighed and rubbed her head. 

\- I know Kira, but that was stupid. - Tommy murmured, looking at her with consern. 

\- Oh Come on Tommy, she was great during the battle. - Zack said with smile and he put his hand on Kira shoulder and smiled to her. That made Tommy... what? Just... angry? no... protective. He quickly rose up and twisted Zach's shoulder. 

- You keep your hands off my daughter. - He growled and after he realised what he'd done, he stepped back. Kira looked at him with... shock and some kind of recognison. 

_It was tipical day, some tyrannodrones and one monster destoryed and now was the time to rush to class room and praying that they won't be so late. They even manage to deal with this during the break between lessons! Wow. That was new. Kira was taking books for literature, when she felt someone's hand on her arm. She turned around and looked at Leo, her 'the biggest fan'. Sometimes he was just creepy and she had enough of creepness in her life. She wanted to say something, but then everyting was so quick... Dr. O showed up and he twisted Leo's arm._

_\- Keep your hands off my daughter. - he growled and let him go. He could have problems after attacking the student, but he didn't care and he was doupting that Leo would told someone._

_\- Thanks dad... but that wasn't... - she started to saying but she just smiled in the end._

She didn't like when somebody stranger touched her, Dr. O knew that... but why Tommy did that? 

\- Dude, what's wrong with you? - Jason asked with shock. 

\- I... I don't know. - Tommy seemed to be troubled, Kimberly went to him and smiled trying to calm him down. Kira stopped herself from rolling her eyes. She knew that there will be no happy end for this two. 

\- Zordon.... if this is possible that because there is two Tommies in the same time... that one affect the other? - Kira asked, looking at Zordon. - Cuz... that is my father type of behavior. Poiting my language, being overprotective cuz he knows what I had been trough... - Kira looked at unconisus Black Dino Thunder Ranger. 

\- So.... you are Tommy's daughter? But the DNA... - Billy started but Tommy interupted him. 

\- She is my daughter, but her story is quite complicated. - Tommy looked at Kira, he didn't want to tell whole truth about things that she told him before. That was her private story... their. He easily accepted the fact that she was his kid, he felt that way about her since he looked at her first time. 

\- EVERYTHING IS POSSIBLE RIGHT NOW. ALPHA, BILLY... SCAN BOTH TOMMIES AND LOOK FOR ANY KIND OF BONDING. - Zordon decided and Billy and Alpha went to do so. In the same time Ethan started to waking up, he started to moving his head, Kira ran to him. 

\- Ethan... are you ok? - she asked and when she saw that he is trying to get up, she helped him. He demorphed after seeing Kira, knowing that he was safe. 

\- Yeah. Where are we? - He looked around and then something clicked. - Wow... that that... wow... how? - he recognised the original command centre. He looked at Zordon and Alpha and the rangers. 

\- This is awesome! - he said with excaitment in his voice. Kira knew that he will react like that, but now they had quite a problem. Problems to be specific. Many problems. Tommies, Elsa and Zeltrax, Time Travel! 

\- Ethan! Focuse!- she said with grimace on her face. - We time traveled, Elsa and Zeltrax are here too... did you see something on the battlefield before knock out? - Kira asked, looking at her companion. Maybe he saw more than she did. Ethan looked into his memories. 

\- You were attacked I covered you with shield... ehh... Connor was waiting to use battlizer, but he didn't shoot... Dr. O shouted something to him, but I don't know what... and... I don't know more. - He answered and rubbed his head. Hell of a headache. 

\- Wait... did you say that we time traveled? - He asked after a sec.

\- Yeah. - Kira answered, praying that he won't say 'cool' or something like this. 

\- WELCOME BLUE RANGER. I'M GLAD TO SEE THAT YOU ARE OK. - Zordon said and that made Ethan look troubled, he murmured something like "thanks" and then he whispered to Kira's ear. Mighty Morphin ranger looked curious about that. What Ethan wanted to hide. Kira only shugged with her arms. 

\- I found something. - Billy said, taking all attention. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter is quite short, but I was on the biggest convent in my country and after that I had a lot of work to do... ugh. Life sucks XD


	4. Chapter 4

Everybody went to check what Billy found, Kira and Trini helped Ethan to go to the console panel. Original blue ranger was scanning their Tommy. The scanner was revealing black-gold luminous glow around young Oliver. Original rangers gasped when they saw that. Black wasn't good usually, but the Dino Thunder Rangers were calm, they were thinking when the other surrounded Tommy and started to ask if he feels alright.

\- That is the effect of the Brachio Dino Gem, right? Doc. has the same DNA as him. - Ethan started and looked at Billy, looking for confirmation.

\- Affirmative - Billy said and wanted to add something, but Kira was first to say something.

\- Gem is connected to our DNA, that is obvious. But what about his behavior. Is my father behavior written in his DNA or what? - Kira looked troubled and she rubbed her head. They would use some of Hayley's help on this.

\- Negative. I think, that this Black Gem is doing more than connecting with Tommy's DNA... - Billy said, looking at the results of scanning, written on the paper.

\- Is it making him more like he is in the future? - Trini asked, trying to connect everything.

\- But the gem can't be connected to two rangers, remember what was happening with Trent? - Kira said, looking at Ethan. Then there was Trent's clone, there wasn't enough power to both of them from the same gem.

\- Yeah. Maybe is this because our Doc. is knocked out? - Ethan asked and looked at black dino thunder ranger. Alpha went with a scanner to the older version of Tommy and scanned him. Everybody was looking at him.

\- Aiaiaiaiay... - he started and Billy continued. - Blue future ranger is right. But when this version of Tommy will wake up, the gem should recognize rightful owner. - he looked at Kira and Ethan, and after that at Tommy.

\- So... I will be overprotective over Kira 'till he will wake up? - Tommy asked with relieving, that wasn't as bad as it could be. He guessed he can deal with that, he will be little strange, little older with his behavior, but after day everything will be normal again, right? Kim smiled and hugged Tommy, whispering something in his ear, what made him smile. Kimberly said something about being cute with being an overprotective father.

\- Good, I guess that one Dr. O is enough for you. - Ethan said with a smile, making Kira kick him. But yeah, one overprotective father was enough.

\- I think so... but there can be other behaviors similar to his older version, not only connected to Kira, but everything will pass after Black Ranger will wake up. - Billy said. Everybody seemed to calm down, it wasn't that bad, right?

\- What about Dr. O powers? - Ethan asked. - You know... Will Tommy have invisibility power? And others? - blue ranger looked at Kira and made her gulp.

\- What?! - Jason shouted.

\- We all have special abilities. Like my Petra's scream. Dad has brachio invisibility... - Kira answered and looked at Ethan.

\- But not only that! - Ethan answered and looked at Kira, who didn't know what he was talking about. He was surprised and he went to the control panel, trying not to fall, somebody helped him to get there. God, this technology was so old. On the viewing globe, there was shown Dr. O DNA that Alpha get from scanning.

\- See.. this black glow is his active power, brachio. - He showed, mostly to Kira. - But there are others. Hayley showed it me once.

\- When? - Kira asked, looking closely at the viewing globe. Ethan looked at younger Tommy and then at Kira.

\- You know... after his very wise few decisions, Hayley was trying to figure out what went wrong. - He looked at Kira, he didn't want to share with others about future events, that was some kind of instinct... and he was still tired and he didn't want to explain everything. He was even too tired to be excited about time travel fact. It worked, original rangers only looked curious but nobody asked about it and Kira understood what Ethan meant.

\- Who is Hayley? - Kim asked but she was ignored.

\- See... there is leftover after Dragon and Tiger powers. - Ethan pointed. - There is whoooole Falcon spirit. Not active, but he still has this power. This is Zeo V power, inactive too. And this is leftover after Turbo powers. - Ethan was pointing everything, making original ranger shocked.

\- I will be a ranger... so many times? - Tommy asked. Kira looked at him uncomfortably.

\- Yeah. - she answered shortly. - But we should worry about you now. Because if I understand Ethan correctly and Dino Gem is transferring to you other powers too... you can be overpowered. - Kira said with a serious voice. Billy, Trini, and Alpha started to scanning Tommy again. Kira rubbed his head. Uhh... that was a hell of a day. Dr. O gathered this powers by many years, what if Black Dino gem will transfer this to young Tommy? Will his body handle so much power?

\- Can't we just throw away black gem, away from Tommy? - Jason asked and looked at Kira, she gave him that kind of look that if eyes could kill, Jason would be dead.

\- No, no matter how far gem will be away from Tommy, he will be affected by it. I gave away my gem once and I still had my powers. - Kira explained. Tommy murmured something, Ethan guessed that was "wonderful" or something like that. Then Kira and Ethan heard a familiar noise that made original rangers confused, they didn't know from it come, but Kira and Ethan knew, Kira went to Ethan side and he rose his communicator.

\- Hayley? - Ethan asked.

There were some noises, but after while they heard quite clearly Hayley's voice.

\- Thanks to the god, you are alive. - she said with relief. - How are you, are you alright Ethan?

\- Yeah, we are fine. Connor, Trent, and Dad are unconscious, but they will be fine. - Kira answered.

\- It's good to hear your voice, Kira. - a familiar voice said on the other side... everybody looked at each other and then at Billy.

\- William? - Ethan asked unsurely. - What are you doing there? Shouldn't you be on Aquitar? - Kira asked.

Original rangers looked at each other, they didn't know what Aquitar is or will be... but that was Billy's voice! Alpha looked at Zordon, they knew and they were quite shocked by that news.

\- When Hayley send the message to a community that Dino Thunder Team including Falcon is MIA, I came as quickly as I could. - William answered.

\- Thanks... Doc would be touched. - Ethan rolled his eyes.

\- As well as I know Tommy, he will be furious that I ask half of the galaxy to help to search. - William laughed. Original rangers were in so deep shock that nobody asked about it. But probably they wondered why half of the galaxy would searching for earth's team.

\- What happened? - Hayley asked. - Where are you guys? I can't locate you.

Kira looked at Zordon, then at Ethan and sighed.

\- We time traveled. We are in the past Angel Grove... I kinda look at your past-self, William. - Kira answered and looked at Billy. Who didn't look much younger than his future version, but she knew about water from aquitar.

\- WHAT?! - Hayley screamed.

\- Don't worry Hay. Everything is under control. - Tommy said... again he didn't know why did he say that.

Hayley was silent for a second.

- _WHAT?! - Hayley screamed at him._

_\- Don't worry Hay. Everything is under control. - he answered, trying to hold on his phone in his hand._

_\- You were on Island that exploded and you were in cold oceanic water... how is this under control?! - she was screaming at him, she was worried as hell. - In which hospital are you? - she just runs to her car to be as quick as she could at Tommy's side._

\- You said, that Tommy is unconscious. - Hayley said with a weak voice, that words brought not exactly kind memories.

\- Yeah... we have quite a problem. The younger version of Tommy is affected by Doc's gem. - Ethan answered.

\- He is starting to behave like his future self. We figured that it will pass when dad will wake up, but for now... well. - Kira shrugged with her arms.

There was a moment of silence.

\- What? - Ethan asked.

\- Ymm... how he is showing that? his behavior? - Hayley asked uncertainly.

\- Well... he is quite overprotective of me for now. - Kira started, not knowing where Hayley was going to with this question. Kira and Ethan looked at young Tommy who was still under a scanner that was checking power transfer.

\- Umm... Kira, do you remember what did I tell you after your gig in my cafe when you were singing 'True love'? - Hayley asked.

_Kira went off stage with a smile, she was talking with her old friend, but she had to go soon, so they say goodbye and promised to contact soon. Kira went to the bar and asked for lemonade. Then, she looked at sofas, where Dr. O was sitting, he looked not present, drowned in his own thoughts._

_\- What is going on with Dr. O? - Kira asked Hayley._

_Hay looked at Tommy and sighed._

_\- Your song... It's quite a description of his life. - she said with a sad voice and went to other clients._

Kira gulped, figuring out what Hayley had in mind. She looked at Ethan, he didn't know.

\- What is going on? - Jason asked with a heavy voice. Hayley holds herself to tell that asshole the truth.

\- Kira, you must be careful... If he will affect by this one memory and he will react by impulse... you will have quite a mess there. - William answered and gulped.

\- What are you talking about? - Ethan asked.

\- Team Tommy... remember Ethan? - William said with a sad voice and that made Ethan realize this fact too.

_Team Tommy, team tommy team tommy teamtommy teamtommyteam..._

This words echoed in Tommy's mind.

\- You! - He growled with anger in his voice and raised a hand against Jason.


	5. Chapter 5

\- YOU! - Tommy yelled with real anger and raised a hand against Jason, but he punched Ethan's arm covered with trice' armor, Tommy hissed with pain.

\- What the hell?! - Jason stepped back and Kira stepped closer to Ethan, between Tommy and Jason.

\- I... I don't know. I felt so much anger at you... at once. - Tommy rubbed his face with his hands, hiding it for few seconds, that was crazy. Probably the craziest thing that he had ever experienced and he survived a lot.

\- Ethan? Kira? - they heard Hayley's voice, but Ethan only said to her that he will call later after they will deal with his mess and pleased to find a safe way for them to come back to their time. William and Hayley said, that they will look for it, after that they hang off.

\- What is going on here?! - Jason asked with accusing voice in Kira's direction. At this point Tommy was in no condition to lead, so he takes this role. Kira looked at him like she could punch him in his face, but then Ethan started to be dizzy, like her when she woke up.

\- I need to sit down... - He said and he sit on the ground next to the console, Kira helped him to do it in a safe way.

\- You should go to sleep. - Kira said with worrying voice.

\- And leave you with this mess alone? No thanks, Dr. O and Trent would kill me. - Ethan said with a tired voice.

\- I can do it, if not... I will start screaming. - Kira laughed, making Ethan smile, he asked Trini and Zach to escort Ethan to the place where he could go sleep for while.

\- Andros. - Tommy said and looked at Kira.

\- What? - Kim asked looking at her boyfriend, sitting next to him. Then, she looked at Kira who looked troubled.

\- I felt that anger because someone called Andros. - Tommy said after a short while, he needs to know more because if he had to live like this, he needed to understand why he is feeling those things. He didn't care about paradoxes or something like that, he needed to know because he was falling into the madness.

\- I shouldn't tell you about this... that is too much. - Kira shifted uncomfortably and looked at Jason briefly.

\- YOU HAVE RIGHT KIRA. - Zordon said, agreeing with a young ranger. - BUT TOMMY WILL REMEMBER MORE FROM HIS FUTURE, NOT TELLING HIM WILL ONLY MAKE HIM SUFFER MORE. -He added after a while. Kira sighed, why her?! Even if Ethan was here, he didn't know the whole story, Dr. O hadn't say about his from his own will and they'd never asked. Only Kira once asked about this, because she was his daughter, he knew all of her problems, she wanted to be support for him too.

Kira gulped. She didn't want to create conflict now, because he is in the future.

\- Andros is your friend, and is...? for me were? red space ranger. - Kira said with a sigh. - Great guy, he promised us a trip to space after we finish Mesogog. - Kira shrugged.

\- I sense some 'but'. - Tommy said.

\- Well... He... did something. Will do in your time. Whatever. Dr. O knew that that was the only choice that Andros had and it was necessary. But you... well... you believed that Andros is a traitor and 'there is always another way'. - She looked at Jason. - There was something wrong between you two before that... but that was the point where remains of your friends were lost forever. - Kira sighed. Jason was shocked. He didn't know the whole situation, but... he arguing with Tommy? In this way? That this will make Tommy react like that in the future? He was his best friend, his bro. By Tommy's look, Jason knew that he was thinking the same.

\- I... I... remember something. Aghhh... - he hissed and touch his head, he was still connected to the scanner machine, which makes his memory visible on the viewing globe.

_There was a small room, they are seeing this from someone perspective. There were two men in the suits, very elegant. One blond with short hair and the second one with long blond-brown hair. This second one was standing before a mirror and checking if everything is correct with his suit._

\- Is this... someone's wedding? - Trini asked when she returned with Zach.

_\- Relax, man. Everything will be alright. She won't run away. - an unknown man with shorter hair said with a smile, he probably was best-man. A man with long hair sighed only._

_\- He is cute. - Trini added and looked at Kimberly with a smile, she didn't know how serious situation was, but Kim managed to smile at her._

_Someone cleared his throat after few seconds ranger realized that was the person whose perspective they were seeing. This noise put attention on the person standing in the doorway._

_\- Tommy, hi. Say something to this grumpy guy. He is grumpy even on his wedding day. - Zhane rolled his eyes and rose from the chair and went off the room. Andros sighed and looked into a mirror again. Tommy went closer._

_\- Andros, what's wrong? - Tommy asked._

_\- It's nothing. Just... they all came. - Andros said with a strange tone of voice. Like he was surprised that someone came for his wedding._

_\- Of course, they came. Not every day ranger from space is marrying earth ranger... or ex-earth should I say? - Oliver smiled gently._

Zordon hummed, surprised. That really was a big event for someone from colony marries an earthling.

\- Zordon? - Zach asked.

\- TOMMY IS RIGHT THERE. THIS IS REALLY BIG EVENT. - Zordon said quite simply.

Original rangers could only think about how important it was.

_\- You know that it isn't what I mean. - Andros sighed and stepped away from a mirror and looked down._

_Tommy quite violently took his arm and turned him into his direction, after that he put both hands on this shoulders._

_\- Listen to me, Andros. You hadn't other choices. That was the only possible way... and they know that. They are happy, that they can live without worrying about the alliance of evil. You made that possible. There is some treat there and here, but they don't have to worry at least for his. If you hadn't done that... you wouldn't be getting married today. You would be dead. We all would be. - Tommy gave him quite a speech._

That left everyone in heavy shock, they didn't comment that at all.

_Andros was trying to say something, but Tommy interrupted him._

_\- I haven't finished. You did what had to be done. Jason... well.. is Jason, don't care about his wounded ego. I didn't think that there will be time, where me being the 'legend among the legends' around the power ranger's community will be useful, but listen to this. I, Thomas Oliver, original green and white ranger, red zeo V ranger, red turbo ranger, know that you are the great ranger, the great leader and you did nothing wrong. - the speech was the never-ending story. Andros was shocked, he answered after few seconds._

_\- You don't know how much that's mean for me. - Andros said._

_\- Now. You are getting married today. New start, leave that behind. Go there, Marry Ashley and live happily ever after. - Tommy laughed and patted Andros's arm. Then, someone entered the room, both men looked behind Tommy's back, to check it. There was Zhane again, with some kind of a letter._

_\- I did this! - Zhane exclaimed with an excited voice._

_\- What? - Andros was shocked, he didn't know what was going on. Zhane gave the letter to Tommy._

_\- I managed to talk to Eltairan consultants, believe that was like going to hell and back, but thanks to this letter, your marriage will be approved and registered by any planet in the space. Not only by the earth! - Zhane laughed and Tommy smiled, Andros started to laugh too, that was so amazing for him to have such friends. Zhane spent months trying to break through the Eltarian bureaucracy._

_\- I'm going to prepare for the ceremony, I have to tell another speech. - Tommy said with a smile and then he left the room._

Then, memory ended. Kira looked at original rangers and bitted her lips, that was quite hard, but it could be worse, she knew what happened between Jason and Tommy once, that memory could be catastrophic.

\- I... don't know what to say. - Kimberly said and shocked her head.

\- What did that guy? To make me believe that he is traitor? What was so important that Tommy took his side? - Jason started accusing.

\- I won't say. You know too much already. - Kira rubbed her head.

\- Say it now. - Jason hissed and came closer to Kira, she quickly knocked him to the ground, she was very quick and Jason didn't expect the attack... and she had training with Dr. O, who was even better than Tommy now.

\- Stay away from me. - she hissed with anger that he dare to treat her.

\- I'm going to check how is Ethan, you have time to think about Jason wounded ego. - Kira went to the room where Ethan was sleeping.

Tommy was just sitting there.

Thinking about his future.

He always thought that they all will be friends forever.

But, now it's seemed to be impossible.

He was afraid of his future.

He didn't know what to do now.

He was tired as hell. He didn't sleep last night.

\- You all should return to the houses. You are tired, especially you Tommy. - Zordon said.

\- You expect us to return homes after something like that? - Jason exclaimed with shock.

\- Tommy should stay here, we don't know when he will feel worse. - Billy added.

After that, they decided that Tommy and Billy will stay here and the rest will go home, Kira was with Ethan and Tommy was lying on the camp-bed, that they put close to the scanning device, Billy was checking all the time how Tommy is reacting to the new energy in his body.

Tommy should sleep, but how he could close his eye after something like that.

\- At least we talk in the future, and you were worried about me. - Tommy said and sighed.

\- Didn't you expect that? - Billy asked.

\- I know that you would be worried, but... I was, am always closer with Jason, you know... fighting, training... - Tommy answered.

\- Affirmative. - Billy nodded. - But from what I know, you in future have Ph. D. people changes. - Billy shrugged.

\- Yeah... people changes. - Tommy murmured under his nose and closed his eyes, trying to go sleep, but then someone else hissed with pain, he rose and he saw red dino thunder ranger waking up. Tommy stood up and with Billy, he came closer.


	6. Father's Day Special

_That was a long day, but it finally was almost over. Tommy returned to the house and went to the command center to check if Hayley was still here. She was sitting with headphones on her head, listening to some music during work. He smiled, that was a lovely view. He patted her arm, making her turn in his direction._

_\- Hey, I didn't notice you... You look like shit. - she commented, looking at him closely._

_\- Thanks. It was a long day. - he sighed._

_\- Soo... you are planning to take shower and go sleep? - she said._

_\- Probably, but if you're asking, then I guess I will do something else finally. - he smiled. Their relation was strange, but for now, it was enough for him, he didn't want another heartbreak, that would kill him._

_\- I found some movie, I can make some popcorn. - she smiled and he was already on the losing side._

_\- Fine, but shower first. - after those words he went to the bathroom, leaving Hayley alone. She finished her work for today, closed the command center and then she went to the kitchen to prepare some popcorn and something to drink._

_Kids were learning at the library, they planned to sit there to the late, so they should have some time alone, right?_

_Tommy came back from the shower in black t-shirt and shorts, then he took the cd that Hayley brought._

_\- Butterfly effect? - Tommy raised his brow like they didn't have enough Sci-fi in their life. Hayley only shrugged and Tommy went to the TV to turn it on. He sat on the sofa and then Kira came to the home, Tommy tilted his head and looked at her._

_\- Aren't you at the library? - he asked gently._

_\- No... my brain doesn't work today, I will finish it in a weekend. - Kira sighed and she took off her shoes. - I will be in my room I need some rest. - she said, seeing that Hayley and Dad have some plans, she didn't want to ruin their evening, she was shipping them and crossing her fingers that one day they will be truly together. - Hey Hay. - she said with the smile and then she rushed to her room, dreaming about the soft bed. Redhead answered her with a smile. Then, she went with popcorn and two drinks to the Tommy on the sofa, they started to watch a movie, but then front doors open again. Conner, Ethan, and Trent entered Tommy's home._

_\- Break from learning. O! you are watching butterfly effect! - Ethan said with a smile, Conner without asking sat on the ground under the sofa and he took away Dr. O's popcorn and started to eat this alone._

_\- Hey! - Tommy and Trent yelled at the same time, they looked at each other and Tommy rolled his eyes._

_\- You are not alone here, give me some. - Trent said and sat next to the Hayley, taking away popcorn from Connor._

_\- Hush! it's starting! - Ethan said and took some popcorn from Trent, and then he sat next to Dr. O._

_Kira hearing boys' voices decided to go and check what the hell is going on. She sighed and rubbed her head, she couldn't rest here!_

_\- What is going on? - she asked, walking down the stairs._

_\- We are watching a movie. - Ethan said._

_\- I didn't invite them - Tommy rolled his eyes, but his voice wasn't angry, more like he was amused._

_\- I guess... - she said with a smile and decided to fit in the gap between Ethan and her dad too and took some popcorn._

_Then, they watched the movie._

_For few minutes._

_After that, they started fighting for popcorn._

_Then, they started popcorn fight. Popcorn was in all living room._

_But... It was okay._

_He was like the father of four teenagers._

_He was truly the father of one of them._

_And that was ok._

_He had the family._

_At last._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra memory for Father's Day!


	7. Chapter 7

Jason was lying in his bed, looking at the ceiling. What could happen between him and Tommy that they took two different sides. They always cared about the greater good... so, what went wrong? What could this Andros do that destroyed their friendship. He wasn't planning to let that go away, he will push for answers as long as he will have to.

Kimberly couldn't sleep either. Tommy was her boyfriend and Jason was her best friend, like big bro. She wondered which future her choose... which side. She didn't want to pick! She should work that they will end in good relation again. Maybe she was trying to do that in the future?

Trini wondered how this revelation will affect the team. It sounded like a civil war inside their own ranks, that was not good. She hoped that future won't affect the present.

Zach didn't have problems with sleeping, he fell asleep very fast. Was he tired? Maybe he didn't care? Who knows.

Ethan was asleep when Kira entered the extra room in the command center. She sat on the sleeping bag and sighed, that was so difficult. Her dad was an amazing person, but seeing him now... among people that he believed once were his friends and knowing that won't end well... something inside her wanted to tell him everything and tell him to run away from some of them, but she couldn't. But on the other hand... it will make a difference? Dr. O's gem was affecting his past version, sending him memory. She couldn't sleep... she decided to try to call Hayley.

\- Hayley? - she raised her hand with her communicator.

\- Yes? Is everything ok? - Hayley asked with the worried voice.

\- Yeah... Will's words triggered some memories in past Tommy... or something like that. - Kira sighed. - He knows more... and more. I'm worried what will happen when they will learn all... and Elsa and Zeltrax are here! This day was just wonderful. - yellow ranger murmured.

\- What? Zeltrax and Elsa are there?! - Hayley asked, shocked.

\- Yeah... I forget to mention that... - she sighed. - You think that they are behind this? - Kira asked after a sec.

\- Possibly... I and Will will keep searching. - Hayley said in a calmer voice.

\- Elsa and Zeltrax are here? - Ethan, who just wake up, asked and looked at Kira who only nodded.

\- Call me when you will find something. Ptero out. - after those words, Kira looked at Ethan, who was looking at her. - How are you feeling? - she asked.

\- Better... I guess. I didn't dream that, right? We are still in the past. - Ethan asked Kira, sighed only, but that was enough as an answer. She looked tired, he didn't want to start anything. Then, Billy entered the room.

In the same time, Conner started to wake up. Tommy and Billy went in his direction, but they stepped back when red dino thunder ranger rose quickly.

\- Tyranno Staff! - He screamed and after that, in his hand showed his the most trusted weapon. He swung it and in the seconds he was in defensive position. He looked quickly around, then he looked at Billy and Tommy. - Will? What... No. What kind of trick is that? - He put a hand on his helmet like that would help for his headache.

\- You are Conner, right? Relax... Billy, can you go for Kira and Ethan? - Tommy asked and Billy only nodded and left the main room. Zordon was in his private room, where he was when he needed some time alone and Alpha was with him, Tommy and Conner were alone, well... without unconscious Trent and Dr. O.

\- How... who are you.. you can't... - saying that Conner was confused would be the understatement of the century. That bloody headache!

\- I could try to explain things to you, but I think that your friends will be more trusted source... - Tommy looked at Conner, trying to calm him down, he didn't want to fight with him, he knew that this boy was hell of a fighter, well he didn't have his experience, but he had strength of youth... what? Tommy... you are starting thinking like an old man. The red ranger tried to remember what happened before, but it was so blurred... and that bloody headache! He saw Trent and Dr. O, lying there. Again, he was ready to fight, but then Kira and Ethan entered the room.

\- Easy tiger, don't hurt yourself. - Ethan teased and looked at Conner. Red ranger demophed and looked at his friends.

\- What is going on? - Conner asked and went to Kira and Ethan, then he looked at younger Tommy and Billy.

\- Long story short... we are in the past dude. - Ethan said with enjoyed voice. Kira only rolled her eyes, she was probably the only person here who was worried about his state of things.

\- What? Pink-bitch era? - Conner looks at Tommy and then he looked at Kira, who hit him in the head. God! She forgot how dumb Conner could be! For power sake it didn't trigger any memories, other ways, Kira would kill Conner, she had enough this shit for today.

\- How are you feeling? - Kira asked, looking at Conner.

\- Tired... like hell.. and that headache. - He shook his head.

\- You have the same symptoms as others... you should be fine after few hours... - Billy said, but then Zordon appeared in his Tube. Conner looks shocked by that view, he knew about Zordon, but seeing him was surprising. He was like... godfather of power rangers! Or something!

\- I'M AFRAID THAT WE DON'T HAVE HOURS, RANGERS. OBSERVE THE VIEWING GLOBE. - He said and all five rangers in the room looked at the globe. It showed Zeltrax and Elsa, digging something in the middle of the night.

\- Guys, can I count on you? - Conner asked and looked at Kira and Ethan, there was only one way for him to power up himself to be ready for a fight.

\- Always. - Kira smiled.

\- Can you teleport us there? - Ethan asked, looking at Billy.

\- We are going with you. - Tommy said but it was quickly denied.

\- No, you must rest. Elsa and Zeltrax may trigger some memories, that would make you an easy target. - Kira said in a sharp voice.

\- Relax Kira, gezz.. - Conner rolled his eyes, but then Kira gave him a deadly glare.

\- Yes, I can. - Billy teleported dino thunder rangers to the woods.

\- Kira is tired like hell, Conner is still weak, they need help. - Tommy said with a determined voice.

\- WE WILL OBSERVE, IF THEY WILL NEED BACKUP, YOU TWO WILL JOIN. - Zordon decided. Tommy only nodded, but something in his mind was telling him that it was stupid to blindly follow Zordon's words. Tommy sighed and reminded himself about Conner's words about 'pink-bitch era', what did he mean? Did he just call Kimberly bitch? How he didn't notice that?! He was saying ill about his girlfriend and Tommy didn't even notice that.

That triggered other memory.


	8. Chapter 8

_Tommy was sitting on the ground with the bottle of whiskey in his hand. He had never been the drinking type, but now he looked so... destroyed. Depressed. He was sitting under the wall in dark room, only light there was the one that was falling through the window. Street lamps and moon. He took a deep sip or maybe the proper would be to say that he started pouring alcohol into himself. Then, some door opened. Tommy didn't even look in that direction, he didn't say anything. Everything was so blurred, he had to be drunk. He felt the presence of somebody next to him, in the corner of his eye he saw some long red hair. Then, he felt a soft hand on his hand, which had on something... he didn't know what that was. In memory, Tommy looked finally at that person. Past Tommy couldn't recognize her, but it was Hayley. Drunk Tommy showed what he had in his hand. Little, soft box. With the ring. God. Was he proposing to Kimberly? Did she deny? Hayley didn't break the silence._

_\- What's wrong with me? - Tommy asked and looked at the wall. - First Kimberly's betrayal and that fucking breaking up via letter... now, this. - he looked at the ring. It looked expensive. Past Tommy didn't know what stone was in it, but it wasn't the ordinary diamond._

_\- Nothing is wrong with you... - Hayley said with calm voice._

_\- Then why did she say 'no'?! - he raised his voice and let go of this one tear. Hayley didn't have an answer for him. Even Katherine didn't give him one, so how Hay should know._

_\- I asked space rangers to bring this stone from space, you know? - he said, looking at the ring with beautiful stone. It seemed like it had every color in it. - It's called aramanaen... it's rare, even in whole space._

_\- It's beautiful. - Hayley admitted._

_\- Well... I guess it and my love weren't enough. - He murmured and took another sip of whiskey and then he threw the box with all strength into the wall. Box crashed and the ring fell somewhere, he didn't care where. He wanted to cry, to scream... but at the same time, he felt so hopeless, useless and worthless that he didn't have the strength to do so. Hayley just hugged him, she didn't judge that he was drinking, that he should forget about her or something like that. She was just there for him. Everything after that became blur again. Did he vomit? Was someone holding him against the toilet? He couldn't be sure... then, he felt a hell of a headache. He opened his eyes, the sunblinds were closed, so there wasn't much light in the room, but he guessed that it was a day already, then he noticed Hayley, sitting on the bed, next to him._

_\- I'm sorry Hay that you had to see me in that state. - he said and he felt how sore his throat was. Hayley gave him a glass of water._

_\- Don't. Just don't. I promised to be next to you, when you will need me, right? - she answered with the gentle smile when he was drinking the water. She looked like an angel in this perspective, so caring, so lovely and kind._

_\- That was about my project. - Tommy smiled._

_\- Well... let's say that I extended this. - Hay shrugged and smiled, Tommy laughed shortly. Ugh... headache. Then, Hayley put away from her pocket that bloody ring. Tommy wanted to say something, like throw this away through the window, but Hay was first to say something._

_\- It's too valuable to just throw it under the sofa. Hide it and give it to the right girl, not some pink-bitch. - Hay smile became warmer and she gave Tommy this ring._

_The ring from the right girl._

\- Aghhhh! - Tommy yelled when he was given a headache. Billy went to him and helped him to sit down under the scanner device. After a while, Tommy was ok again. Billy couldn't see his memory because he wasn't under scanner when it began.

\- What did you see? - Billy asked and looked at Tommy, who become pale as a sheet. He didn't manage to give Billy the answer, he was too shocked. Will Kimberly betray him? And broke with him via letter? He will fall in someone else and she will deny his proposal? He felt so broken right now. He started to asking himself the same question... what was wrong with him that he couldn't fell in love in right person? He loves Kimberly, he thought that she loves him too. So, what will happen to them? Did he know already that in the future he will be enemies with Jason, but with Kim too? What the hell will happen in his future?!

At the same time. Kira, Conner, and Ethan showed very closely to dig side made by Zeltrax and Elsa. Billy and Tommy could observe this through viewing globe.

\- What, you wanted to come back to where you were young and beautiful? - Conner teased.

\- I heard that mud face mask are good, but this is too much. - Kira continued when she saw Elsa's face, which was dirty with mud.

Then, they started fighting.

\- You can see, that you are a mentor of this kids, Tommy. - Alpha said and tilted his head when he was looking at the globe. Billy and Tommy didn't even notice when he came over here.

\- Why? - Tommy asked and raised his brow, this words pulled him away from thoughts, at least for now.

\- Only you laugh the monster in the face. - Alpha said and went to the control panel. Tommy smiled when he heard that. That was true, he usually was teasing with the Rita's and Zedd's monsters. Throwing some stupid jokes about how they look and something like that. He felt a connection with dino thunder team, probably because of the effect of dino gem, but still. He started to feel closer to them, than to his original team... especially after everything that he learned. Maybe the more he knew that the affection was stronger?

Conner felt much weaker, he looked at Kira and Ethan, then he summoned the Shield of Triumph. Kira and Ethan gave him the power up.

Then, red ranger started the walk in the direction of his enemies.

\- Wow. - Tommy said, seeing how Conner is looking. He looked dangerous, powerful.

\- That is amazing, Ethan and Kira power up this shield with their gems and Conner used it. - Billy said in awe.

\- That is the shield of Triumph. Very powerful artifact. It was lost ages ago. - Alpha said.

\- It seems that it won't be long lost. - Tommy answered.

\- It seems so. - Billy agreed.

After dino thunder team win with Elsa and Zeltrax, pushing them to run away, they started to look at the dig site.

\- Billy, can you hear us? - Ethan asked in the air, they didn't have any communication to the base.

Billy started to trying to connect with their communicators, but he failed. That technology that they had was amazing. Then, he went to the unconscious Tommy and raised his hand with the morpher.

\- Yes. - He said to the communicator. He knew that it was weird, but it was some way, right?

\- Can you scan somehow this area, what Zeltrax and Elsa could look for here? Because we only see here a lot of mud. - Conner said and sighed. Billy put away Dr. O's hand and went to the console, starting to scanning the area then he managed to connect to the communicator of Dr. O, without creepy rising his hand.

\- There is nothing... no sign of anything. Just... mud. - Billy said.

\- Are you sure? Maybe something WAS here? - Kira asked.

\- Negative. No sigh of any energy. - Billy answered.

\- Well... can you take us back? - Ethan asked and without question, Billy teleported them to command center. They demorphed in the teleporting.

\- Wow... This is a strange feeling. - Conner said after teleporting. - It made me hungry.

\- You are always hungry. - Kira rolled her eyes and sighed.

\- We don't have an idea what they were looking for... Conner, what Dr. O said to you before you wanted to use the battlizer? - Ethan asked and looked at the red ranger. Conner furrowed the brow.

\- To not shoot, that they want this. - red ranger answered.

\- What would they want you to shoot the Mesogog's monster? - Kira rubbed her head.

\- Maybe it wasn't about the shoot itself. - Billy suggested. - Maybe about the energy that it will generate? - he added after a while.

\- Maybe... but we still don't know what could they do with it. - Ethan shrugged.

\- You did well today. You deserve some rest... especially you Kira. - Tommy looked at his daughter, that was bearly standing, she was on the foot all the time. They nodded and they went to the room with sleeping bags.

\- What's wrong with this version of Tommy? - Conner asked, looking at Kira. He seemed to be ill or something.

\- Long story. - Kira sighed and before they went to sleep, she explained the affection between this Tommy a Dr. O's gem.

In the morning, other mighty morphin rangers brought some breakfast for others. Kimberly kissed Tommy's cheek for good morning, that made him uncomfortable, but Kim didn't notice that. Trini went to wake up Dino Thunder Rangers.

\- Good morning. - she said with the smile. Kira opened her eyes and yawned then she patted Ethan, who was next to her and he kicked Conner to wake up, what makes Trini laugh.

\- Oh. Trini, I didn't see you yesterday. As young and beautiful as always. - Conner said with a smile, Trini blushed and Conner was given disapproving looks from Ethan and Kira, they all went to the main room, where Conner's nose was sniffing for food. Kira rolled her eyes and they started eating breakfast. Conner looked and the other rangers, but only briefly. He just said, "Hi, I'm Conner". He didn't have a need to keep conversation with them. Especially some of them.

\- So. We need Dr. O to wake up, so maybe we will learn more. - Conner said.

\- Hey! Maybe Hayley will know what dad could mean? - Kira said and she took her communicator to mouths.

\- Can we contact her? - Conner asked, shocked.

Hayley... that was that woman from yesterday memory. Tommy gulped.

\- Hey. Hayley, do you find anything? - Kira asked.

\- Hayley is sleeping, she was working the whole night. I took the job now. - William said and sighed. - And no. We have nothing. - he added with disappointment in his voice.

\- Can you wake her? I remember that Dr. O said to me that I shouldn't shoot with battlizer, because Zeltrax and Elsa want it. Maybe she can figure out what he could mean. - Conner said and put in his mouth another bit of sandwich.

\- It can be about the energy from the battlizer or the shield of triumph. - Billy said.

\- Wow... that is strange to hear my voice. - William answered. - And It can be both, to summon the battlizer, firstly Conner has to summon the shield. - William answered.

\- What are you talking about? - Jason asked.

\- In the night, we have a little fight with Elsa and Zeltrax. - Ethan shrugged. - Conner used his shield, I guess that you two saw it. - Ethan looked at Tommy and Billy, who nodded.

\- It's amazing how that shield works. - Billy said with amazement in his voice.

\- Believe me, you will see more things like this. - William laughed. - I will bring Hayley to you. - He disconnected. Kira sighed and looked at original rangers and sighed.

\- Good that Rita and Zedd aren't into it. - Trini said.

\- Well.. they may want to use it, but Zeltrax and Elsa are too prideful to serve someone else than Mesogog. - Conner said and drank his soda. He knew that Zeltrax and Elsa wouldn't bow to someone who will be good in the next few years.

\- You had a fight with this two and you didn't inform us? - Jason accused, what made Kira and Ethan look at Conner, hoping that he won't do anything stupid.

\- We don't need your permission to deal with our enemies and it was middle of the night, we didn't want to wake you guys. We can deal with them. - Conner answered quite calm, but there was something in his eye, some angry glow. But for now, Jason didn't say anything more. Kira was grateful for it because she knew Conner and how little he needed to explode in this subject. Well, that was a touchy subject for every red ranger.

\- Hey. - They heard Hayley's sleepy voice.

\- Hey Hay... sorry for waking you. - Conner said with an awkward smile.

\- No problem. I slept long enough. - Hayley answered.

\- Hay... you should be glad that Dad isn't hearing that. - Kira answered she could imagine that Hayley rolled her eyes. Something inside young Tommy was pushing him to yell at Hay to go to bed, but he managed to stop himself.

\- Soo... William told me that Tommy said to you, that Elsa and Zeltrax wanted you to shoot with battlizer? - Hayley asked. Conner answered with simple 'yes'. She hummed something and they could hear the sound of the keyboard.

\- I will check if Tommy made some notes about this it can take a while. - She said after second. - How are you feeling? - she asked.

\- Good, little... in the wrong place and wrong time, but fine. - Ethan answered and rolled his eyes. Hayley laughed. She had a beautiful laugh, Tommy thought. Then he looked at Kimberly, he felt quite guilty for this strange thing that he felt right now for Hayley... but then he remembered that Kimberly will betray him in the future, that made him feel ill.

\- Tommy, are you ok? You are pale, mate. - Zach said, looking at Tommy.

\- Yes, yes I'm fine. - he answered quickly.

\- Lair. You answered too quickly. - Hayley answered, hearing that. That was the same mistake that Tommy made every time when he wanted to lie, answering too quickly. - I work with this guy too long to not know when he lies. - She added after a second, what makes Kimberly relax, she thought for a second that there may be something between her and Tommy, but it seemed that they only work with each other.. Ohh poor pink ranger, how wrong she was.

\- I saw another of my future memory... about the ring under the sofa. - Tommy gulped. Ethan, Kira, and Conner didn't know what it was about. Kira raised her brow, Conner and Ethan looked at her, looking for an explanation of this memory, but she didn't have an idea what he was talking about. Maybe Dr. O was telling her a lot about himself, more than to the others... she wasn't walking encyclopedia of life of Thomas Oliver.

Hayley was silent for awhile, she even stopped patting in the keyboard.

\- How are you holding up? - she asked with a worried voice.

\- Shocked mostly. - Tommy answered.

\- What did you know? - Kimberly asked, but Tommy just shook his head, he wasn't in the mood to talk about this.

\- Don't you trust us? - Zach asked when Tommy didn't answer.

\- Give him a break. - Conner stood in Tommy's defense.

\- Shut up, kid. - Jason said with a heavy voice. Conner raised up, probably he wanted to punch him, but for salvation came Hayley who found something, because, in another way, it could end up with the fight. Conner was definitely ready to this, this would be for him like Christmas.

\- Tommy did some notes about the energy of the shield, he wrote down the list of minerals, rocks, space junk, fossils that can be destroyed by that energy. - She said, checking Tommy notes. - But there is nothing more... I'm afraid that the only person who knows what it is about is our Tommy himself. - she sighed.

\- But he is still unconscious, like Trent. Billy, how long it will take them to wake up? - Kira asked.

\- I don't know... It can be an hour it can be another day, they were full of this energy. - Original blue ranger sighed and looked at two rangers, lying there. Hayley said them the list from Tommy's notes and sighed.

\- Let me know when they wake up. - Hayley said.

\- I promise. - Kira answered and they stopped the conversation.

\- What is about with that ring under the sofa? - Kimberly asked, looking at her boyfriend. He didn't look at her, he was looking at the ground and he murmured under his nose that he don't wanna talk about it. Jason sat on the other side of his friend, what made Tommy even more uncomfortable. He would stand next to Dino Thunder team, he felt insecure right now.

\- You should come here. - Trini said and looked at Kimberly and Jason.

\- Why? - Jason asked.

\- Don't you see? Tommy is tense around you. - She noticed. Jason and Kimberly looked at Tommy, who tried to look relaxed, but it was for nothing, he became even tenser.

\- That is enough, you tree better start talking. - Jason rose up and went in the direction of DT rangers. Conner stood up quickly and came step in the front, standing at the first line of fire.

\- JASON, THERE IS NO PURPOSE OF ATTACKING THEM. THEY SHOULDN'T TELL MORE ABOUT THE FUTURE. - Zordon warned.

\- Zordon, they know something! They know why Tommy is behaving so strangely! - Jason said.

\- YES, BUT IT IS NOT THE REASON TO MAKE THEM YOUR ENEMIES. - Zordon said with his wise voice.

\- It's too late to that, Zordon. - Conner snorted.

\- Conner! - Kira warned him.

\- No Kira, I know that we shouldn't tell much about the future, but this jerk deserves to know! Don't you remember when you meet him? - Conner looked at Kira, who became very tense when Conner mentioned that. Red Thunder Ranger face was saying something that can be interpreted as "exactly". Then he looked at Conner. - You, better don't rise up the hand against my team or I will break it. - he hissed. Jason was shocked, what he will do in this future that he deserves so much venom from the young rangers? He stepped back. Conner tilted his head, suggesting that was a good move from Jason side.

\- What will happen in that future, that you hate Jason so much? - Trini asked, looking at the young rangers.

Then, they heard a familiar voice. For the half of the rangers very familiar, with known little sharpness and little older, for others known but with strange adding.

\- A lot. - Black Dino Thunder ranger said.


	9. Chapter 9

\- Dad! - Kira shouted and she ran to the Dr. O and hugged him closely. Thomas took her in his arms and demorphed. All original rangers were staring at the older version of Tommy. His hair was much shorter, he looks older, he had a small beard... but It was Tommy, without any doubt.

\- Trent! - Kira shouted again and rushed to her boyfriend, trying to help him get up. Then, the golden and black glow from Tommy rushed with much speed to his older version. Both of them caught their heads as the sigh of pain. Then, Thomas looked at his gem, which was glowing but after a while, he calmed down.

\- The gem must recognize his rightful owner. - Billy said and looked at Tommies.

\- It looks like. - Dr. O answered without any doubt.

\- Dr. O... are you not shocked? We are in the past, hello... - Conner waved his hand.

\- I see that Conner. I traveled through time a few times, It's not surprising for me. - He sighed and looked at the original team, then his eyes focused on Jason. - More... problematic. - He sighed and looked at Kira and Trent. His daughter was explaining to Trent everything. Trent demorphed too. Dr. O stood up slowly and he went to the Jason, he stood with him, face to face.

\- Let me make this clear. You don't have the right to ask or to demand anything. They will tell you as much as they want to and now... we have work to do. - at the final moment, he looked at Conner at his team, then Kira stood up and she went to her dad. Jason was shocked how future version of Tommy acted to him, how cold he was. They were best friends, what happened?

\- You should rest, both of you. - Kira said, looking at Trent who felt much worse than the rest of them, Kira stood next to him and helped him walk to the room, where were sleeping bags, he needed to rest. She looked at Thomas, but he didn't even move.

\- I'm fine Kira. - He said with a heavy voice and at that moment Kira knew that there was nothing that she could too. There only Hayley could do something to break her father stubbornness. She took Trent away from this room. She helped him to lay down.

\- God... I feel so weak. - he said, when he was lying down, Kira was next to him on her knees.

\- I know, I felt that way too. You need to sleep. You make me worried, you know? - she said and took his hand, she was squeezing it. He gave her a weak smile and looked at her, he barely managed to put his hand on her cheek.

\- I'm fine. You don't have to worry... but I'm pleased. - He said honestly, she kissed his forehead and smiled. She left the room after wishing him a good sleep, she comes back to the main room, where Conner and Ethan were explaining to Tommy what happened and what they manage to find and so on, they were standing in the distance from original team of rangers, who were standing next to the console and looking with suspicion on Dr. O.

\- What is going on? - Kira asked, giving a short look in the direction of the originals.

\- With them? Nothing. Elsa and Zeltrax are our business. Conner used the shield of triumph to fight with them, right? - Dr. O looked at Conner, who only nodded. Thomas rubbed his head and sighed.

\- I didn't have time to tell you. I realized it during the fight. There is sixth dino gem, covered in cosmic fossil what is not easy to destroy. - Dr. O explained and he looked at them with the serious look. - But Triassic power can do it. - He looked at Conner.

\- I... destroyed it during the fight? What about time travel? - Red dino thunder ranger asked.

\- I don't know what made us time travel. I managed to stop you from using battlizer then and now... I don't know if only the shield was enough. For power sake... I wish that Hayley was here. - Dr. O sighed and rubbed his eyes.

\- We can contact her and William. Didn't they tell you? - Kira looked at Conner and Ethan. Dr. O took his communicator closer to his mouths.

\- Hayley? Will? - He asked, not knowing that his communicator was connected to the main communication vires.

\- Tommy?! Are you awake? - Hayley said with an excited voice, that was a big relief for her. She was always that person that was next to the Tommy, when he was injured, being away from him at that moment was strange and painful.

\- Yes, I'm fine. - Tommy looked around, he realized that Billy had to connect his communicator to the rest, he sighed. He didn't have time to play with vires and connection. - Did you sleep at all? - that was the first question he was about to ask. That makes Kira smile, that firstly he was carrying about Hayley sleep. Original rangers were shocked a little bit, they remembered when Hayley was sleeping only two hours and Kira said that it was better if Dr. O didn't find out about it.

\- I slept enough. - she answered shortly.

\- Lair. Go to bed. Now. I heard that William is here, give me him and you are going to bed right now. - He answered with a serious voice. Hayley sighed.

\- Fine... William! Tommy is awake! - Hayley shouted, calling William from the kitchen and she went into the living room to catch some sleep on the sofa. She wasn't planning to sleep long, she put an alarm to the next hour. She was aware that Tommy would change her life in hell... too much carrying about her hell, where he would close her in the bedroom or something, to give her enough of sleep. William sat before the computer.

\- It's good to know that you are ok. - William said as a greeting.

\- What are you doing on earth? Shouldn't you be on Aquitar? You know that being on earth is not exactly healthy for you. - Tommy said with a worried voice.

\- Wait, what? Being on earth? - Trini needed to break in, just needed. When she heard the revelation that Billy is not living on earth?!

\- Yes, Trini. I'm living in space, on the planet Aquitar to be precise. - William answered and sighed. - Tommy, I will be good for even few months, I was born here, remember? You are worrying too much. - he added after a second.

Billy was shocked, will he live on the other planet?! That was crazy! He looked at his friends from earth, then he looked at the future version of Tommy. He was kind of excited about the future. Then, Billies and Dr. O started to talking about the other dino gem and the fossil that the gem was in it. They manage to calculate that single using of Triassic power wouldn't be enough to destroy that fossil, they still didn't know what time travel had to do with all of this.

\- How are you feeling? - Kimberly asked her boyfriend.

\- Better... I feel normal now, but... I still remember some future. - He claimed and sighed.

-... is this something about us? - Kim asked with a worried voice. Tommy looked at her and sighed.

\- I don't wanna to talk about this, I don't know the details. - he answered and he went to his future version.

\- I need to talk to you. - Tommy said to... himself? - Alone.

Dr. O raised his brow and sighed, he agreed and the two Tommies went outside of the command center to talk.

\- What was that about? - Zach asked, looking at Kimberly.

\- I wish I know. - she answered with a sad sigh. The dino thunder rangers looked at themselves and sighed.

\- Probably your Tommy has many questions about that what he remembers from the future. - Ethan said.

\- But why not here? - Zach asked. - Why keep things in secret?

\- Well... we know already that Tommy doesn't have positive relationships with everybody here. Future Tommy I mean. Maybe he doesn't want to create enemies where is none actually. - Trini answered and looked at her friends.

\- THAT WAS VERY WISE. - Zordon approved.

\- But I'm here this evil one, I need know why! - Jason shouted and after a few seconds, he rubbed his forehead with defeat. Dino Thunder rangers almost felt sorry for the Jason... almost. Because they remember the person that he will become in the future. Kira sighed.

\- You are not the evil one. At least... not now. For now, you are Tommy's the best friend. It's not about who you are... but who you will become. For now, everything is fine. - Kira answered, trying to help Jason. She felt bad... kinda.

\- So tell me, what will I do in the future. - He said and looked at her.

\- It's... my father business... Ask him. - Kira denied answering.

Jason sighed again. He was afraid... really. He could fight with an army of puddies right now, but... he was scared to talk with a future version of Tommy. He was scared who will he become in the future that he deserved so much hatred. In the same time, two Tommies left the command center and they stood on the desert. Dr. O looked somewhere in the distance. He wasn't here a long time. Then, he looked at younger himself. That was strange... but well, he saw his clone once.

\- You wanted to talk... I'm waiting. - Thomas smiled.

\- Ymm.. yeah. - he started unsure how should he say what he had on mind. - Conner and Ethan told you, that I have seen some of your memories right? - Tommy asked. Dr. O only nodded, waiting for more. He could imagine what he wanted to ask, but he wanted to hear that.

\- What did happen? - Tommy asked. - With this team, between me and Kimberly... between me and Jason? - he precise.

Dr. O only sighed. He looked into the distance again. Remembering when he was here the last time, it was memorial. Where something ended and something new began, as always in the life. Then, he looked at younger himself. He was so youthful, madly in love with Kimberly, he hadn't broken heart, he wasn't a Ranger legend. Looking at himself made him realize how much he changed during his ranger time. He didn't know if he should like it. But it didn't matter? Did it? That was a reality. He could dislike it or like it, but there was nothing he could do to change it. It was his past, everything that made him the person that he is now.

\- I don't know if I should tell you. - Dr. O sighed. - It's your future.

\- I have seen quite too much to not affect the history. - Tommy sighed. - and they all know that for some reason I picked Andros over Jason. - Tommy shrugged. He didn't say "you picked" he knew in his mind that it was his decision too.

\- I didn't pick anybody. Even before Andros... my friendship with Jason was gone. He was the first who started the conflict. - Dr. O shrugged, he looked like he was lost in his thoughts. Tommy realized that coming back here couldn't be easy to his future version.

\- We saw Andros's wedding... you said something about Jason's wounded ego. - Tommy was continuing the subject, he couldn't let it go.

\- How did you see this? - Dr. O raised his brow and looked at himself. Conner didn't say this too him, he mentioned the connection between them, but he didn't mention that they were watching his memory.

\- Yhh... I don't know really. I was under scanner when "your memory attacked me"... it was on the viewing globe. - Tommy answered. He wasn't his future version, he wasn't speaking in Billy's language. Dr. O hummed something under his nose.

\- I remember that day well. Every ranger was invited. All red rangers were an important part of the ceremony... Jason didn't show up. - Thomas remembered how that ceremony looked like, it was unforgettable. The connection of earth and the space colony. Wonderful thing.

\- I need to know what happened... Jason won't stop asking either. - Tommy sighed. - Please. We know much already. - He begged. He just needed to know, other ways his head is going to explode. Dr. O thought about it for a second.

\- I can even show you what happened. - He sighed and entered the command center again. Tommy was shocked but after a second he rushed after his older version. Thomas went to the scanning device that Billy created to scanning Tommy. Everybody was looking at him.

\- What are you doing? - Jason asked.

\- I'm showing you what happened with this team if you so badly wanna know. - Dr. O sighed, he was too tired to argue with a bunch of teenagers. Tommy was right. They already knew enough to crew up the timeline. What was wrong with showing more.

\- IT CAN BE DANGEROUS. - Zordon said.

\- Oh... I know how it can be dangerous. I'm well aware of this, but there is much that I want you to hear at this time, that I'm willing to show it to you. - Dr. O looked at Zordon and then he felt Kira's hand on his. He looked at her and gave her a warm smile.

\- I'm fine. - he answered.

\- No... you are not. - Kira responded.

\- Yeah, you are right... but maybe it will make me better. - he answered and kissed her forehead. He put the dino gem under the scanner and focused on sending memory to the viewing globe. Everybody looked at it waiting. Those seconds seemed like an eternity.


	10. Chapter 10

Everybody focused on the viewing globe, which showed Dr. O memory.

_Dr. O was driving a car through the desert. It looked familiar... it was the desert outside the Command Center. He stopped in the middle of nowhere, turn down the car and opened his belt. After a few seconds a... SPACESHIP landed before him!_

Original rangers were shocked, but it didn't affect at all Dr. O's team.

_He waited patiently when the ship opened, firstly he saw Billy and Trini. Trini rushed and jumped into Thomas's arms, he laughed and hugged her closely. During that, Billy came closer, when Trini stepped back from Tommy, he put him into a brotherly hug._

\- How many years ago that is in the future? - Trini asked when she noticed that she barely changed on the face. They hadn't seen Thomas's face, but something was telling her that it was at least few years in the future, how did she look so young? Billy too!

\- I dunno exactly. Six maybe? - Dr. O said uncertainly.

\- How.... - Billy started to ask, but then memory gave them an answer.

_\- Wow, that water of young is really working well... you still looking like teenagers. - Tommy from the memory said with the smile._

_\- Well... I didn't have much choice, you know. - Billy answered._

_\- And I... you know, which girl doesn't want to be young and beautiful. - Trini giggled._

_Thomas wanted to say something, but then somebody else left the ship. Ex-Rangers from space. Andros, Ashley, Cassie, TJ, and Carlos. Everybody rushed to say hay to Tommy, TJ started talking about Tommy's new car and he looked under the mask without asking. Everybody talked at once and Tommy laughed, this memory was kind of blurred, he didn't remember exactly what everybody was saying, but then, Tommy turned to Andros._

_\- I'm not sure that we should be here... That I should be here. - Andros said with a quiet voice._

_Tommy shook his head._

_\- Zordon would want you to be here. - Thomas answered and patted Andros's arm._

\- What is this water of young? - Trini asked, truly shocked.

\- It's water used by Aquitarians to keep themselves young longer. - Dr. O answered simply and shrugged.

Dino rangers giggled, seeing how shocked originals were.

\- What would Zordon want him to be there? Where? - Jason asked with raising voice. Dr. O didn't answer it was pointless.

_\- Tommy! I bet that I will win a race! - TJ said with a laugh._

_\- I may choose you as my successor as Turbo red ranger, but you are too cocky, you think that you will beat the master? - Tommy teased and they started walking in direction of Command Center, they were laughing, talking about everything, about newbie rangers, about Promethea, about NASADA._

Zordon was watching this, knowing how dangerous it was, seeing the future. Future rangers, knowing that someday Tommy will shift into a Turbo, there will be a need to use turbo powers. But he was silent. Original rangers didn't know what was Promethea and knew very little about NASADA.

Kira smiled, seeing her father around his friends it. It was warming the heart.

_When they came to the place where once command center was, they saw only old ruins. All tech stuff was cleaned from here, but they decided not to take away the elements of the building, making this kinda of monument of old times._

\- What?! WHAT?! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?! - Original rangers started to shout.

\- Nothing is eternal. - Dr. O answered coldly.

\- Don't give us a shit like this, tell us what happened! - Jason shouted and came closer to the Dr. O, who gave him an only a cold look.

\- JASON, STOP. - Zordon ordered. - HE IS SHOWING ENOUGH, THIS IS SERIOUS DANGER TO THE CONTINUUM.

That made Jason step back, but he murmured something under his nose, but Dr. O ignored that. Tommy was kinda shocked by Jason behavior, he'd never seen him so aggressive. Hah! How much he didn't know about the other side of his friend.

\- Zordon, really it's not. - Dr. O answered. - Time Force Agency is on guard, they already hate me, so. - Thomas waved his hand, he knew well that Alex and people from 3000 year will have this on their mind during the work.

\- Why do they hate you? And what is Time Force Agency? - Kimberly asked.

\- Is this because that clone, which you left in the past? - Ethan asked with an excited voice.

\- Yeah. Jen said that they had a lot of work because of me... maybe this counts too. - Dr. O shrugged. When they left Tommy's evil clone in the past, time force had a lot of work to make things work. - And it does not exist yet. Let's say that they care about things with time travel didn't screw up the universe. - he added after a while. Zordon was shocked by future Tommy's knowledge, it was beyond even his own. Others seemed to be satisfied with the answer. _During that discussion, more rangers came. All of them were unknown to them... but then..._

\- Adam? Aisha? Rocky? - Kimberly asked, looking at the viewing globe.

\- Yeah. They were... will be... whatever... Zach's, Trini's and Jason's successors. - Dr. O explained.

\- Are we going to leave? - Trini asked.

\- Yeah... I won't say why. - Dr. O said and looked at viewing globe.

_For now, on the place were space rangers, time force and lost galaxy. There was Justin too, who now was a teenager, Tanya, and mentioned trio. All of them were wearing their rangers colors. Tommy was wearing his last color - red, Carlos decided to wear black, but for example, TJ stuck with red._

\- They all are rangers? - Jason asked with awe.

\- No. At that moment they were rangers veterans. It was Wild Force era. - Kira decided to help her father with explanations. - Danny kinda creeps me. - Kira murmured, what makes Conner laugh, he knew exactly why. That guy had a creepy smile.

_Wild force rangers showed up. They decided to came in their Power Ranger's suits, as the presentation of the legacy. Then lightspeed rescue rangers showed up. Only Kimberly, Jason and Zach were missing... and Katherine, but nobody really counts that she will show up after the break up with Tommy. There were still a few minutes to the start, so everybody was standing and they just were talking about everything. Sports, missions, hobbies, work._

\- Are you all friends? - Zach asked.

\- No. We are a family. - Conner answered with a smile, that declaration made Dr. O smile too. But then he remembered that not exactly everybody was in this family.

\- Where am I ? - Kimberly asked, expecting her being on Tommy's side, but she already knew that between them was something off in the future.

_Then, Jason came with Kimberly and Zach. It was more than obvious that she and Jason were together, he even kissed Kim on Tommy's eyes, like he was claiming his prey. Tommy ignored that, he kinda forgive them this._

\- I and Jason?! - Kimberly shouted.

_The memorial began, Tommy began to tell a speech, but after few first words, he looked at Jason, who was going into Andros's direction, he stepped back from the platform and went into that direction, taking everybody's attention with him. He stood between Andros and Jason._

_\- How could you invite that traitor here?! - Jason shouted and wanted to rush at Andros but Tommy stopped him._

_\- For first, he is no traitor. Secondly, Zordon would want him to be here. - Tommy was trying to be calm._

_\- ZORDON WOULD WANT HIM HERE?! ZORDON IS DEAD BECAUSE OF HIM! - Jason answered with anger and Andros only closed his eyes with guilt._

\- WHAT?! - Original rangers shouted.

\- Zordon is dead? Andros killed him?! - Kimberly asked with a shaky voice.

Doctor Thomas Oliver sighed and looked briefly at Zordon and then he looked at viewing globe.

\- I think that it will be explained soon.

_\- You selfish bastard! - Tommy pushed Jason away. - Zordon sacrificed himself! There was no other way!._

_\- There is always another way! We don't trade lives! - Jason raised his voice again, he looked furious._

_\- You have guts, Jason, really. Where were you when the Dark Spectre army was conquering the universe, huh? In the Promethea save zone. Away from all dangers, when other rangers veterans were fighting, helping refugees... you were sitting in the warm, save room. - Tommy pointed out. How Jason could say about this, when he was sitting in save zone and he wasn't fighting at all, he even didn't see that army probably, that destruction._

_\- Kimber... - Jason started to answering, but Tommy interrupted him._

_\- I don't care that Kimberly was pregnant. You weren't. You should fight. Even now! When I was collecting the team to take down sempentera, you didn't show up because of your fucking wounded ego! - Tommy began to be angry too, he had a great opportunity to say everything that was cumulating inside him for quite long._

_\- What happened to you guys? I heard that you were the best friends. - Wes, time force red ranger said._

_That made Tommy laugh bitterly._

_\- When was he my best friend? When he fucked my girlfriend behind my back? - Tommy said with angry-amused voice._

Kira went to her dad and took his hand, Dr. O smiled and he just hugged her to him, the smiled. Kira knew that was hard for her dad, but she and Hayley will be always there to help him with his difficult past. Always. He helped her with the present, she will help him with past.

Kimberly was shocked, Jason and Tommy too... Tommy kinda expected that he felt that in his guts.

_Future Kimberly was shocked too, she looked at Trini._

_\- Sorry, Kim, he had the right to know. - original yellow ranger said._

Trini seemed to be troubled. Kim is her best friend... but she didn't know if the Kimberly that was betraying Tommy behind his back will be Kim that she will call a friend. She agreed with the future herself. Tommy had the right to know.

_\- Why are you on his side?! That is his and his sister fault! She was the Astronema! She was the main evil and he killed Zordon! - Jason accused. Tommy wanted to say something, to justify them, but then Jason says something that he will remember to the end of his days. - You are on their side because you are still evil in your heart, you'd never been picked by Zordon, you were chosen by Rita, by Evil! - Jason shouted in his direction._

_That. Was. To. Much._

_At first, Tommy didn't know how to react, that was a heavy shock for him. He heard some gasps, but he didn't care. How could he say that?!_

_But then, the first shock was away. Anger took his place._

_\- Maybe I was picked by evil, maybe I'm still evil in the heart! Who knows! - Tommy was furious at this moment. - But Zordon still picked me as the new leader, because you couldn't get shit done. That's why Andros is a better leader than you ever was because he did something and now he lives with the consequences of his action, you couldn't do anything! You couldn't even take down that bloody candle! - Tommy shouted in Jason's face._

Originals rangers just were watching this with open mouths, too shocked to say anything. They couldn't believe that Jason said that to Tommy and they weren't prepared for Tommy's answer. Dino Thunder Rangers went to their mentor, Conner stood on Kira's side and Ethan on Dr. O's.

_Jason couldn't handle this, he just punched Tommy and he answered in the same way. They started fighting. It was a hell of a fight, brutal one, but Tommy was winning for the moment when other rangers decided to pull them away from each other._

_\- This is memorial for power's sake! You could be civil at least for once! - Trini shouted at them, looking mostly at Jason. - We are all here for Zordon and you are fighting here! - Aisha added._

_\- Can you guys just... - someone started to say, but Tommy had enough._

_\- Sorry guys... I have enough. - Tommy said and looked at everybody. - Quite a few of us here lost a mentor when Zordon died. We are here to his memory... but I'm done. I'm done with you, Jason. I forgave you, Kimberly, I was trying to be on your side... but I'm tired. I'm done with you. - Tommy said and then he went to the Andros and the space rangers._

_\- Come on Andros. - he said and then they started walking away. Tommy, space rangers and the lost galaxy rangers started to leave this place. Karone went after her brother and her team wouldn't leave her alone. Tommy was looking in front of him, not turning back... at least for a while, because then he heard a voice, Billy's voice._

_\- Andros, Tommy... wait. - If that would be someone else voice, Tommy probably wouldn't stop, but now he stopped and looked at Billy._

_Billy looked at Trini like they were making a decision._

_\- I don't know you Jason anymore... really I don't recognize you or you Kimberly. I think that Zordon would be ashamed of seeing who you become. - Billy said and then Trini continued._

_\- You are not people that I was friend with, that people would fight for every good, for freedom, not sitting in a safe place and then pointing others decision. Andros did what he had to and Zordon wanted to sacrifice himself. Andros.... can we still count on the ride back to Aquitar? - Trini said and then she looked at Andros._

_\- Yyy. Yeah. - Andros seemed to be shocked by that. Billy and Trini looked at their used-to-be-friends last time and went to the space rangers, lost galaxy rangers and Tommy. The others realized what is going on. It was the end._

_\- Well... Tommy is a pain in the ass of Time Force, but... he is a legend, he is everything that ranger should be and Andros did his best. - Jen said and the Time Force rangers went to Tommy's side._

_\- I just don't have words to describe that. We came to learn something about Zordon, mentor of many generations of rangers but you just destroyed it. - Carter said and the Lightspeed rescue rangers went to Tommy's side._

_\- Dude... I don't even know you. You didn't show up on the mission to the ruins of machine empire. - Cole said and the presents rangers, wild force, went to Tommy side. Cole was always kinda excited around Tommy._

_Justin and Tanya looked at each other and sighed._

_\- Sorry. - Tanya said and after that, she went with Justin to... Team Tommy._

_Aisha and Adam looked at Rocky._

_\- Well... you could be our friend Jason, but what you said today is a bullshit. And... Tommy was our friend and leader when he needed him. - Rocky said and this trio went to the rest._

_Only Jason, Kimberly and Zach stayed on the place. After realizing that Zach stayed at Jason side, Tommy wished them luck and everything good and then, he went away with all of these rangers who stayed on his side. Maybe they did it because Tommy is a legend, maybe because they knew that Andros did what he had to... probably both._

\- Well... That would be it. - Dr. O said, seeing the shocked original team, but not only. Zordon and Alpha were silent too. - Kira, wake up Trent... we are going out of here, I guess we are done here and we need to focus on Elsa and Zeltrax. - Dr. O did something on the console panel, he disconnected his communicator with Zordon's communication system and they just were planning to leave, like this.

\- You can't leave it like that. - Tommy said to his future self.

\- See me. - Dr. O smiled and after Kira managed to wake up Trent, they left the command center.

And nobody stopped them.


	11. Chapter 11

They left the command center and started walking through the desert.

\- Doc, not that I'm questioning your decision, but where will we go now? - Conner asked Dr. O, rolled his eyes.

\- You are doing this at the same moment. Not worry, I know a place. - Dr. O answered and he focused on not losing a track in the middle of the desert. Kira was walking next to the Trent, checking if he is alright for sure.

\- We could at least wait until Trent will be fine. - Ethan said and looked at the white fellow.

\- I'm fine, little tired, but I feel better, I'd never thought you would be worried about me. You do care. - Trent teased, he felt little worse than he was saying, but it wasn't nothing serious, at least for now. Dr. O didn't answer that, he... just could be there any longer. Seeing Kimberly and Jason after all of this. He wouldn't manage this. Kira was silent too, she suspected that was the main reason that they left the command center.

\- By the way, in that whole mess, you mentioned that there is another dino gem? You were kidding, right? - Ethan asked and looked at Dr. O.

\- No, I wasn't. But they need full Triassic power to destroy the fossil. - black ranger answered, not stopping.

\- Ok, I get that they wanted me to shot with battlizer to destroy that thing, but what about this time travel? - Conner asked.

\- I don't have any idea Conner, but we will figure this out. - Dr. O said and sighed.

They were walking during the dessert, during that walk they started talking about some lighter subjects, like going somewhere in this time, how cool would be that, or something like this, once a while they started talking about Elsa and Zeltrax, but that was only a few times. When they left the dessert they took some break and managed to catch the auto stop to the town. Dr. O manages to find a phone, where he could make a call.

\- Are you sure that you wanna call Grace? - he heard Hayley voice.

\- I don't wanna see her, but she can help. - He sighed and picked a number.

\- Welcome in PROMETHEA, how can we help you? - he heard the soft voice of the secretary.

\- I need to speak with Grace Sterling... - he wanted to say something more, but he was interrupted.

\- If you want to talk with CEO you should... - she started, but then Dr. O decided to enter into her words.

\- Tell her that I know about the promise to the Nikolai and then let's see if she will have some time to talk to me. - Tommy hissed, he didn't want to wait. His students were tired, probably hungry, dirty... they should rest properly and in the same time, they could find the way to send them back. There was silence for a moment, but after a few minutes, he heard Grace's voice.

\- Who are you? - she asked directly.

\- Maybe we will talk face to face? I know much about you and your connection to the... let's say, Grid. I and my team are in Angel Grove, we need transport. - after that, he said the address where they were, after that he ended the call and sighed. This will be a long talk.

At the same time in the Command Center.

\- What the hell was that?! - Jason cursed and started walking around. - That can't be true! - he wanted to deny it. Kimberly started to bitting her nails, something that she'd never done, but now she was under so much stress that she had to do something.

\- Did you know? About that, I will betray you? - Kim asked and looked at Tommy, who shifted uncomfortably.

\- I didn't know that it will be with Jason, but I knew about betrayal. - White ranger answered and sighed. He should feel pain, the same pain that he felt when he learns about it, but now... he didn't feel anything, he was numb.

\- That memory... with a ring under the sofa... It was about me when Katherine... I guess that was my girlfriend after you... denied my proposal. There my future-self mentioned that you betrayed him and break up with him via letter. - Tommy gulped when he was mentioning this. Trini looked shocked and she was staring at Kimberly, how her friend could do something like this?! She started to wondering if she really knew Kimberly at all! She was shocked when she heard words of her future herself that told Kimberly that she didn't recognize her anymore, but now she completely understood that!

-... How can we fight together against evil if we can't trust each other anymore? - Tommy asked and looked at Zordon. They were a team... and future himself destroyed it sooner than it should happen.

\- I REALLY DON'T KNOW WHAT YOUR FUTURE SELF IS PLANNING WITH ALL OF THIS. - Zordon looked, he was really hopeless. Their mentor didn't know what to do! What should they do if even Zordon was helpless!

\- Maybe it is all of a trick? Zedd trick to create a conflict between us? - Zach suggested.

\- It is not possible. During how much they knew about as, matching DNA and connection of Dino Gem with our Tommy. - Billy spoke and sighed. He realized that he seemed to be quite close with Trini on that memory, this thought made him blush a little bit when Trini looked at him, she realized that too and she looked somewhere else with biting her lips. That was awkward!

Then, they heard the noise of alarm.

They all looked at viewing globe.

Puddies.

It was their work to do.

But... could they work together with all that knowledge?

\- We should leave the future where is its place... in the future. For now, we have puddies to fight. - Tommy decided, but he wasn't sure if he could to listen to his own words. Knowing that Kimberly will be with Jason... Everybody nodded at his words, but he felt that they are not sure too.

\- IT'S MORPHIN TIME! - Tommy shouted.


	12. Chapter 12

I'm cleaning on my profile here xD

This fic. won't be continued.

So, if anybody wants to pick it up, you are welcome, you don't have even ask me :)

**Author's Note:**

> Well... my random idea. Let me know what you are thinking! <3


End file.
